My Journey With The Akatsuki
by AiKurokami
Summary: Kira had helped one of them, now she's staying with them! Will any romance bloom? And who will it be with? AkatsukiXOC  Prolouge up. Chapter one coming soon.  .


Disclaimer~ I do not own any _Naruto _or _Naruto Shippuden_ characters, story, plots, etc. Only the Original Characters.

_**Chapter One**_

_'Hai there! My name is Kira. Kira Hitoshi. I was born in Hoshigakure, the village hidden among the stars. A nice and peaceful place where to village shinobi would train under the starry sky it was known for. This is where my story begins._

_I live with my father,Takamori Hitoshi. My mother succumb to the disease that swept over the village eleven years ago, I was only five. All of the other children in my generation of Hoshigakure had also succumb to the plague. So I grew up without any friends. It sounds pretty lonely, but I managed. My father worked with the Hoshigakure secret ninja. Me? Well I had no interest in becoming a shinobi, or rather a kunoichi. I spent the majority of my time in the forest right outside the village. It was a pretty deep forest filled with wild life, not the really dangerous kind like bears or tigers though. Oh wait, do tigers even live in forests? Hmmmm, I dunno. **scratches head**. It mainly has animals like foxes and birds and stuff. I especially love the forest at night, the hooting owls, the clicking crickets, sometimes I would just lay on the ground and listen to it all. Hehe, sometimes I'd fall asleep out there and my dad would go crazy looking for me! I guess I should've been more careful. But when I would be in the forest, I would think of my mother. How soothing her voice was. How beautiful her face was. In the forest, I would feel close to her again._

_I'm sixteen now. I still visit the forest, not as often, but still. I'd bring my readings with me. What kind of readings might you ask? Well it was all medical. I just want to learn all I can if my father ever falls ill. He's the only one I have in that village that keeps me from leaving. I mean, sure I've thought about leaving to explore new places and meet to people, but I couldn't leave my father all alone. I know I have to stay with him._

_My dad's a really loyal to Buddha. He always tell me to look to hm if I ever needed guidance. But when I tried, nothing happened. Maybe I didn't have enough faith or maybe he was busy with someone else, either way that was the time I decided to not follow any faith or religion. And I'm fine with that._

_My medical research has given me a lot of knowledge about healing and the body. I can here moderate cuts and abrasions. A few months ago I healed a deer that had been attacked by a fox. Poor thing was half dead when I found it. I altered my chakra so it's not offensive. (One time I tried healing an injured tree, I didn't convert my chakra, So I accidentally broke the tree in half. o.O) This time I made sure to alter my chakra and placed my hands above the deer's wound. It took about half an hour but sure enough it closed up. I gave it some fruit that I'd been gathering and after it was finished, it scampered off, good as new._

_I guess I could use my chakra offensively if I wanted to, But I can't risk getting hurt. When I said that my dad was the only one I have, the same thing goes for him. After my mother died, he became really quiet. He would never talk to me for more then a few seconds, and when he did, it wasn't even whole sentences. I believe he also wanted to die himself to be with my mother. He was always outside the village by her grave, just gazing up at the sky. But one day after I had come home after I left the Academy, something had happened. I sat down inside and waited for him like always. I was sitting there for nearly 2 hours before my dad came running inside. I looked at him and smiled with my chubby little five year old face and said to him, "Welcome home Daddy!" Tears dripped down his face as he ran over and scooped me up into his arms. "I'm so sorry Kira..." He mumbles sobbing. I guess he finally realized that, just like him, I was also alone. That I was living and my mom was gone. It's all I wanted._

_I guess my dad was really depressed because he had loved my mother so much. I don't really know much about those things outside from reading about them in manga. I read about it and listened to people sing about it, but I've never felt it. I don't think I will anytime soon. Any girl my age would be engaged to be married at this age. But here's me that hasn't even kissed one! Marrying a shinobi isn't a good life choice I think. I wouldn't want to be constantly worried about my love as he was out on missions and such. I'd want him with me, and our children if we had any. So I don't think I'll ever know exactly what love is. **Sigh**. Oh well. _

_But little did I know, one day in the forest would change everything._


End file.
